


他们的名字

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 给幼驯染，inspired by chapter 123戏剧体
Kudos: 5





	他们的名字

人物： E ·M· A

（暗红的瓦砾一直延伸到海岸边，泥坑里有污水，污水里有死马。折断的雷枪挂在一棵树上，中空的树干正在燃烧，稀疏的枝桠上没有一片树叶。断裂的锁链下方，有两个人从倾颓的长堤上跳下来，他们是穿着调查兵团旧制服的三笠和穿着现代套装的阿尔明。）

**三笠** 阿尔明你听见有人在哭吗？

**三笠** 阿尔明你听见了吗？艾伦在哭。但是我不记得他的哪只眼睛在流泪。他为什么要哭？阿尔明，为什么？

**阿尔明** 可是三笠，艾伦在哪儿？

**三笠** 阿尔明你不应该看不到。

**阿尔明** 唉。三笠。也许他离我们太近了，以至于我们看不清他的脸。

**三笠** 阿尔明你不想看到艾伦吗？

**阿尔明** 三笠，我正在试图找到他。

**三笠** 阿尔明，艾伦哭了。

**阿尔明** 三笠，我给你一面镜子。那不是艾伦在哭 …… 不，那不是 ……

**艾伦** 艾伦？

**三笠** 阿尔明，我告诉过你了，艾伦在哭。

（三笠坐在燃烧的树下，模糊的红雾游荡在艾伦身上，阿尔明卷起裤腿踩进水里。）

**阿尔明** 他们说我聪明，他们说相信我的判断。但事实上，我不敢去判断。我曾有一位朋友。蓬勃的、簇簇生长的男孩。我们很爱他，他很爱我们，所以爱终会让我们分离。

**三笠** 他与我们一起。

**阿尔明** 我们欢歌笑语时他从旁走过。我们找遍了每一处地方，但是艾伦在哪儿？其实我知道，但我以为自己不知道，我相信自己不知道。我真的说服自己去相信自己不知道。

**三笠** 你不知道什么？

**阿尔明** 好问题，一个人怎么可能知道自己不知道什么？我不知道死亡会从远海袭来，我不知道曾有不少夜晚被他亲手杀死，我不知道地图上有真实的烈火。我怎么可能会知道？他问我，大海的另一边是什么，他问我，如果把海那边的敌人都杀光，我们是不是就自由了。我怎么可能会知道？我不知道世界有多大，我还不知道敌人长什么样，我也没想明白自由这么深奥的问题。你说，三笠，我怎么可能会知道？

**三笠** 阿尔明，阿尔明，没必要。艾伦会理解的。

**阿尔明** 我也终于理解他了，如果我可以这么说的话。艾伦？艾伦？好，你不想说话，这没关系。这没关系。你伤心吗？因为我忘记了。我忘记了，这里，街上的这一切，对你来说，就是大海的另一边。我忘记了你告诉过我的一切。但你能理解，是吧？所以你也没有解释。你知道这超出我的想象力。可是你也低估我了。我只是觉得 ……

**三笠** 阿尔明，艾伦好像走了。

**阿尔明** 是吗？你为什么不叫住他？

**三笠** 我觉得他好像有重要的事情去做。

**阿尔明** 他一个人去也没关系吗？

**三笠** 你为什么觉得他是一个人去的？

**阿尔明** …… 对，你是对的。怎么能让他一个人去？

**三笠**（从燃烧的树下站起，也踏入海水里，站在阿尔明身边） 我们爱着彼此，我们将分担命运。

**阿尔明**（苦笑） 我们可以吗？（转身向回走）如果艾伦并不在这里呢，三笠？如果艾伦站在我面前，明明白白地告诉我、也告诉你，三笠，如果他说，他要用整个世界来换，你会怎么说？我在想，我能不能像他那样做出抉择。你会的，三笠。但我会吗？

**三笠** 阿尔明。

**阿尔明** 我也理解你，三笠。除非我是瞎子才看不出来。除非艾伦是瞎子才看不出来。除非你是瞎子才看不出来。

**三笠** 阿尔明，艾伦他 ……

**阿尔明**（上前一步） 三笠，艾伦是我们最好的朋友，对不对？

**三笠**（退后一步） 当然，当然了。我们真的应该好好谈谈，和艾伦。艾伦去哪儿了？我们需要好好谈谈。不管他走多远，我们总是要把他找回来的。

**阿尔明**（叹气） 他还在我们身边的时候，我没法跟他说，我们会一直跟他在一起。我们也不必说。但我不应该错过他的目光，他有没有在哪个时刻寻找过我们、而我们又漏掉了？也许他也有过暗中生长无人得知的希望？（摸着心脏）团长的血还流在这里吗？还流在希甘希纳哪一处的房顶？他愿意用我来换。我的生命就是他的心。因为我与你是最后的不可放弃。人类的失败、敌人、大海，那些都太抽象了，太遥远了。也太虚弱了，像跨入黎明的夜露，在更明亮的光热之下很快挥发殆尽。在这一道强光之下，一切思虑都如草上朝露。他不会放弃帕拉迪岛，而如果有必要，会只有你和我。我早该想到。

（燃烧的树绽放出强光，一道强烈的白光，驱散了面前的红雾。破碎的海滩变作人群熙攘的现代港口，莎夏的笑声和虚影飘过，让和柯尼跟在她后面。白光追逐着他们，直到周围暗淡下来，莎夏举着酒杯醉倒在树下，半闭着眼睛，三笠、阿尔明、让、柯尼、韩吉、兵长站在她身后，围成一圈低头看她。艾伦远远注视着他们。）

**三笠**（向前走，穿着现代套裙，戴着圆帽，她摘下帽子） 那天晚上我没有喝醉，我也没有睡着。

**阿尔明**（向前走，穿着调查兵团新制服，他解下枪） 我想那天晚上三笠是清醒的。我也是。艾伦呢？我不知道，我希望他睡了个好觉。但愿如此。

**三笠** 我总在错过最关键的时间，错过他最关键的话。我总在后悔我又不想后悔。

**阿尔明** 我想，艾伦一定与三笠说了什么。具体是什么，我不必知道。第二天，艾伦就离开了我们。三笠也许会觉得，如果那一晚他们有不一样的谈话，艾伦就还与我们在一起。我也这样想过，我想着如果我早一点认清自己，那我们，我们所有人（回头望向醉倒在树下的莎夏），就都还在一起。真是孩子气。

**三笠** 因为我没有别的答案，就像他也没有别的答案。阿尔明可能也在后悔，但是我们都没有别的答案。我感到难过的只是，他以为只有他一个人。

**阿尔明** 三笠会设想出各种如果，我也设想过。但是为什么要有如果？艾伦以为我们会做什么？如果，一个又一个如果，如果我看到了那副景象，如果我看到了艾伦身上有一个不可战胜的肃杀冬季。如果我能看到这么多条道路，那么我同时也能看到，它们都蜿蜒曲折地扭结在一起，纠缠在尽头。道路的尽头就是无路可走的死路。如果！如果我能看到，那我知道艾伦就在这里，就在我忘记去看的地方。

（抬起手指向艾伦的方向，三笠也顺着他的手臂看过去。艾伦仍目视前方。）

**艾伦** 阿尔明。

**阿尔明**（走向艾伦） 你对我的责难，我咽不下。无论你几分真心几分假意，我都无法接受。贝尔托特在我的脑子里也不在我的脑子里，你明白这是什么感受，你却非要这么讲。我真该对准你这张脸再来一拳，你会再跟我动手吗，即使我打不过你？嗯？艾伦？（停住，略微回头）三笠，你呢？

**三笠** 艾伦。

**阿尔明** 你被伤得很重，你知道他在胡说八道，你也清楚他不是你想象的那个善良的男孩，但他也还是艾伦，我说得对不对，三笠？（继续走向艾伦）我在想，我确实理解你，因为我理解了贝尔托特，所以我才更加理解你。你看，艾伦，现在，世界，人们，（阿尔明盘腿坐下）所有人都看着你，所有人都听着你的声音，你说，你不允许，你说，你不允许他们活在这世界上。你看，艾伦，现在，所有所有这些人，他们都在问你，艾伦，他们问你是不是要杀了他们，而他们甚至都不认识你，也从来没有伤害过你。他们哭着说，艾伦，你为什么要杀了我们？

但这个问题我早已经问过了。当时贝尔托特回答我们说，无论怎样，我们都必须死。他说， “ 我只有两个要求，交出艾伦和墙内人类的灭绝。 ”  真简单啊，真轻松啊，他是这样说的。我太笨了，我居然直到现在才听懂。到底要怎么样才是个头？原来那时候我就该知道答案，除非我们都死了，我们都灭绝了，所有人才会满意，整个世界才会满意。即使我们根本都不认识他们，也从来没有伤害过他们。成百上千种声音，各种各样的声音，发疯一样地都在狂喊，都叫嚷着我要活，我要活下去，我要踩在别人的尸体上活下去。该听谁的该听谁的啊艾伦？！

去他妈的。 —— 请原谅，三笠。 ——  我太生气了。只不过是利益。肮脏的利益。肮脏的人心。拿孩子去喂狗，把孩子丢进战场，让孩子去毁灭别的孩子。你看，艾伦，我理解了，筑起高墙的是凡人血肉，是每一个人，是全世界。如果是这样，那就让全世界见鬼去吧。我说得对吗？回答我，艾伦，我们不是应该好好谈谈吗？三笠，你为什么不说话？

艾伦，你在摇头，你在笑，你觉得，我、我们，承担不起。你拒绝我们而我不想接受。我不允许。这条命是你替我争回来的，两次，但你也没有同我商量过。我不需要你告诉我该如何活下去。所有人都看得到你的强大，艾伦，但我知道你无路可走。三笠，你为什么不说话？

（艾伦朝阿尔明走过去）

**阿尔明**（站起来） 不要，不要这样，艾伦。我什么也不想关心，也不想倾听任何思想。思想会杀人。我只知道现在我们还能看到你，还能听到你的声音，而我想要完完整整地记住。记住你，所有的你。不要这样，艾伦，你不会伤害我们的记忆，对吗？我希望所有人都记得这个世界，我希望以后的所有人都记得。我有这样的愿望并不是因为我有多关心人类，大部分人未必真的爱过这个世界。但是艾伦，你爱过，我知道。我们是如此企盼许多人生来就有的东西。没有人像我们那样，爱过冰川、沙漠和大海，爱过那些我们从未见过的世界。就像现在，艾伦，你看，整座帕拉迪岛都在下雪，大地上一片纯白，就像一处真正的乐园。乐园真的是这副模样？我不知道，我没有站到你的位置去看过，我想象不出来你看到过什么。如果一路前行的话，也许，我说也许，我也能看到？我也想要看到所有的景象也想要记住所有的痛苦，那不是你一个人的，艾伦，是我们所有人一起走到了这里。我可不会先走。你知道我不会。三笠！你为什么不说话！

**艾伦** 三笠。

**三笠** 我知道他会记得。

（燃烧的树上再度腾起烈焰，刺入漆黑的天，干枯的树干在火焰中渐次剥落，三个人转头，看着烧焦的树坍塌碎裂。）

**阿尔明** 三笠，他的名字是艾伦 · 耶格尔。他说他很高兴认识你。艾伦，我叫阿尔明，阿尔明 · 阿诺德。我也很高兴认识你，这个世界上不会有更让我高兴的事了。我们会成为朋友。我们永远是最好的朋友。没有什么能让我们分离。

**阿尔明** 三笠？

**阿尔明** 艾伦？

**EXIT.**


End file.
